Growing Up in the WWE
by EKL22
Summary: Bronwyn is a young fighter, her father left when she was 5 and her mother commited suicide shortly after.  Can a WWE contract really help her forget about her past? OC, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, maybe more **Rating subject to change**
1. Chapter 1

**New story, I don't think I'll be updating my other ones because most of them aren't going where I want them to go *Sighs*. I'm really sorry guys, I have bad writer's block and I don't feel productive enough to finish my other stories. Writing is tough and I really hope you guys understand. I'll see you guys at the bottom. Sorry again!**

* * *

><p><em>Five year old Bronwyn Smith laid in her bed and cried silently as she heard the sounds of her mother and father arguing. Her mom and dad's relationship was rocky and her father was always abusing her mother in some way, shape or form. <em>

"_Get out of this house! You're not wanted here!" Her mother yelled at her father. Bronwyn cried even harder as she heard the front door open and slam shut, she heard a car start and drive away. Bronwyn jumped a little as her bedroom door opened and her mother walked in._

"_Sweetie, it's okay. Don't cry, honey." Her mother tried to comfort her. Bronwyn could clearly see her mother's bruised arms and face. There was also a bleeding cut on her cheek._

"_Mommy, you're bleeding." Bronwyn said_

"_I know. I'm fine." She lied, "Go to sleep." She kissed her head as she laid next to her in bed. Bronwyn fell asleep and woke up the next morning to find her mother who had slit her wrists in the bath tub. She screamed in horror at the sight. She was now all alone, abandoned._

* * *

><p>A now 14 year old Bronwyn woke up from her recurring dream and shook it off. The memory had always stuck with her and reminded her of the worst and most terrifying time in her life. After her father left and her mother took her own life, Bronwyn lived with her close cousin. He owned a gym and taught her to fight, wanting her to be able to defend herself if she ever got into an abusive relationship. She had been fighting since she was seven and she stuck with it, her specialty was cage fighting.<p>

Bronwyn grabbed her rucksack, got on her bike, and rode off to the gym instead of school. She needed to get a last minute workout before she weighed in for her fight the next day. She was in her zone when her cousin called her over to his office.

"Bronnie, your fight tomorrow, what's your opinion? How do you think you're going to do?" He asked

"I think I'm set for it." She wiped the sweat of her face with a towel.

"You better be, and I joke not, there are going to be some WWE superstars there tomorrow."

"Shut the front door!" Bronwyn exclaimed, "You are such a flubber!"

"No, I'm being completely serious. I hear Vinny Mac himself will be there too."

"Stop it, you're making me nervous, now." She whined

"You've fought in front of more intimidating people. Calm down. It's no biggie." Joe said

"Ok." She sighed

"So, what weight are you now?" He asked

"I'm under 120, I should be good for tomorrow."

"That's good. We're leaving tonight so you better go home and pack."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Joe." Bronwyn said before going home to pack and get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bronwyn weighed in at 120 pounds exactly. They went out later so Bronwyn could gain some weight and earn a weight advantage. It turns out that they went to the same restaurant that some WWE superstars were eating at.<p>

Heath nudged Justin, "Isn't that one of the fighters we're going to see tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so." Justin said

Wade turned to see her, "That's Bronnie, isn't it?" He asked, recognizing her from some videos on youtube.

"Yes, Oh my God, it is!" Heath exclaimed excitedly

"Shut up, don't attract too much attention." Justin said, "I hear she's a wrestling fan."

"I bet she likes me more than she likes Wade." Heath said cockily

"Yeah right, I'll make that bet." Wade said

"Deal." He shook Wade's hand.

"You two are children." Justin shook his head

"Justin, I'm older than you, shut up." Wade said

"Whatever." Justin rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day, at the fights, the wrestlers were backstage. They did have backstage passes after all. Bronwyn was sitting in the hallway as her cousin wrapped her hands, she saw the wrestlers down the hall. Curious, she got up and walked down the hallway.<p>

"What are yous doin' here?" Bronnie asked

"What did you just say?" Wade asked

"I said, what are yous doin' here."

"Can you understand her?" Wade asked Justin, Justin shook his head.

Bronwyn sighed, aggravated, "What are 'you guys doing' here?"

"Oh, we came to see the fights." Wade said, "Why do you speak like that?"

"Why do you have an English accent?" She shot back

"Ah, touché." Wade said

"Hi, Heath." She smiled and giggled at him

"Ah ha! I told you she liked me better!" He exclaimed to Wade.

"What? It's not like I over heard your bet or anything." Bronnie smirked, Heath blushed a little. Wade laughed at him.

"Don't be mean to the silly ginger, Wade." She glared at him, "Please?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"Oh, fine." He sighed, defeated.

"Thanks, love." She joked as she grinned.

"So, are you going to win tonight?" Justin asked

"Who knows? I'm pretty confident in myself winning, but it could go either way."

"You mean you don't already know? What about the script?" Heath asked

"Heath, sweetheart, MMA is real." Bronnie said

Heath made an 'oh' expression and blushed along with Justin who was trying to hide his blush.

"You know, you'd make a good wrestler." Wade stated

"Oh, thanks, I guess." She shrugged, "I only know how to do real stuff though, I might injure someone."

"Well, you still have to go through some training. It'll probably be easier for you though."

"We'll train you, if you want." Heath suggested, Justin nodded in agreement.

"I'll think about it, guys. I just need to worry about my fight right now. I'll talk to you afterwards." Bronnie said and left to go to her fight.

* * *

><p>Bronwyn won her fight by technical knock out. She walked backstage a little battered. Some blood from a small cut near her eye had dripped out and ran half way down her cheek.<p>

"Hey, that was a great fight you had out their, sweetie." Vince McMahon greeted her backstage

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Bronnie said

"You would be a great wrestler if you worked at it." Vince said

"So, I've heard. Look what is this about?" Bronnie asked

"I'd like for you to sign with the WWE. I already have people willing to train you." He explained

"Alright, alright. I'll try it out." She said, wanting him to be quiet

"I just need a parent or guardian's consent."

"I'll get my cousin, Joe." She replied

"Don't you have anyone closer in relation?" Vince asked, Bronnie just shook her head.

"I don't really have a family." She said, Vince made an 'Oh' expression.

"Well, I'll talk to your cousin about this, alright? I'll call you with more information if he signs."

"Alright." She shook his hand and caught a ride back to the hotel with one of the other fighter's from her gym. She went into her room, got washed, and soon fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I hope it was good. Thanks for reading if you took the time! You guys who read my stories are really awesome! I don't own anyone in the WWE, only My characters, Bronwyn and Joe, maybe more to come. Please review, please! Thanks =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chappie =) Talk to you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and with a lot of convincing from Vince McMahon, Joe finally agreed to sign Bronnie's contract. Bronnie was excited, but she didn't think she was quite ready to leave her small town yet. She let out a sigh as she packed her suitcase. The limousine to take her to the airport would be arriving shortly.<p>

Bronnie sat down on her bed and looked around one last time, sure she would be coming back soon, but she wouldn't be able to see her friends or gym family as often as she'd like. Bronnie told herself that she'd probably meet new friends while she was on the road, but she was still skeptical. It just wouldn't be the same anymore. Joe walked into her room and sat next to her.

"Today's the day, kiddo." He said

"Yeah…" She trailed

"You don't sound to excited."

"I am." Bronnie said, "I'm just going to miss everyone."

Joe hugged her, "I know, honey. But you'll be fine, you're a tough girl."

"I know…" She sighed as she hugged him back

"You'll be okay. Don't stop training, try your hardest, do what you have to. I know you'll be great in the WWE." He smiled

"Thanks, Joe." She said, "I'll run a mile every morning at 6:30 for you."

"Good girl." Joe jokingly patted her head, they heard a beep outside and Bronnie's face saddened.

"I'll walk you out." Joe said as they stood up, Bronnie grabbed her bags and walked down the stairs.

Before getting in the limo, she hugged Joe as the chauffeur put her bags in the trunk, "If it wasn't for you training me first, I would have never gotten this opportunity, thank you so much." Bronnie said, trying to hide her tears.

"You're very welcome, Bronnie. Be safe. Call me when you get there, alright?" Joe asked, Bronnie nodded before getting in the limo, she waved at Joe before shutting the door. She wiped her tears away as they drove to the airport.

* * *

><p>She waited in the airport until her flight number was called, she boarded the plain and found her seat. Soon after she put her bag in the overhead compartment and sat down, a man joined her.<p>

"Hey kid, you traveling with anybody?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No." Bronnie replied from her window seat

"Where are you headed?" He asked yet another question

"Little Rock." She replied

"Oh cool, me too." He smiled, Bronnie smiled back. They went for a few minutes without talking.

"The name's John, John Cena." He said, turning to Bronwyn.

"Bronwyn, but I prefer to be called Bronnie." She smiled

"Brownie? You like to be called Brownie?" Someone peeked their head over the back of the seat

"No, she said Bronnie, ya moron." John said, Bronnie giggled.

"Eaves dropping much?" She asked as she turned to face the person behind her.

"No, I was minding my own business when I "overheard" you talking. I just happened to hear it." He replied.

"Mike, I think you're going deaf from all of the booing." John said, Bronnie snickered.

"Really? Really, John?" Mike asked in his facetious tone of voice

"It's true, you thought my name was brownie." Bronnie chimed in

"Whatever, I have no time for this." Mike said as he sat back and relaxed in his seat.

"So…Why are you going to Arkansas? If you don't mind of course." John asked

"WWE is going there, obviously, but I'm a new prodigy in the business. I need some training though, I know some of the moves but I do MMA so it would hurt when I did it. I just need to learn how to do it without hurting someone." Bronnie explained

"Oh! Now I know who you are!" John exclaimed, "Gah, I feel so stupid now."

"Yeah, you are." She joked, "I'm offended, you didn't even recognize me." She pouted and turned away from him trying to hide her little giggles.

"Like you recognized me." He muttered.

"I did, I didn't want to draw attention, duh." Bronnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you two shut up? I actually want to sleep on this plane ride." Mike said from behind them.

"Whatever, Mike, whatever." John said, Bronnie looked out her window and sighed as they started to take off.

"Already homesick?" John asked, Bronnie nodded,

"Kind of. I'm not used to being outside of my hometown for too long."

"It gets better as it goes on, I promise." He said, "So, you're going to train, are you?"

"Mhm, I don't know who's training me, though. It's probably a little bit from everyone." She shrugged

John nodded, "Yeah, probably."

"Hey, do you mind if I sleep? I didn't sleep much last night, my brain wouldn't stop thinking." Bronnie said

"Oh, no, not at all." John said, Bronnie nodded before falling asleep after getting comfortable.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, they were just landing in Arkansas. Bronnie got up and walked into the airport.<p>

Heath waved at her, somehow, he got put in charge of picking her up. He didn't mind though. Bronnie walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi." she said

"Hey, How was your flight?" He asked

"It was just fine, slept most of the way." She replied

"That's good. Well, we should get going. We would like to start training you today." Heath said

"Alright." Bronnie followed him as they started walking, she picked up her luggage and walked to Heath's rental with him. She put her bags in the trunk and got in the passenger side. She turned on the radio and _Teach Me How to Dougie _by _California Swag District _came on.

"Holy crap! This my jam!" She exclaimed excitedly, Heath laughed,

"_They be like smooth (what?)Can u teach me how to dougie?You know why?Cause all da girls love it (aye)All I need is a beat that's super bumpinAnd for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it!Put your arms out front, lean side to sideThey goin be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?Ain't nobody gettin with my bro from morningsideHe go by bubba and he hit dat dance with thunder (ok)I ain't from Dallas but I D-town boogie (boogie)I show my moves off and everybody tryna do meI leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw meNow you just do you, and I'm a do me (all day)Dudes love to hate so they try to shoot meFemales be stuck to me I think they tryna glue meI make the party shine bright when it start to boominDis beat was bubblegum, so I had to chew it." _She rapped along to it

"Wow, you're good at that. You should be a rapper instead of a wrestler." Heath said

"I know, right!" She exclaimed, "I could be just like John Cena!"Heath laughed, "You're funny."

"I know, I try." She plastered a Cheshire cat grin across her face. Heath laughed again.

Later that day Heath and Justin started training her, they showed her the basics, some of which she already knew, like how to break fall. Before leaving the gym she did her regular work out and then went back to the hotel, she would be rooming with Kelly Kelly and Natalya for the night. She went to her hotel room and talked with the Divas for awhile before taking a shower and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did ya like it? Didja didja didja? Haha, sorry if my chapters are a bit boring, I promise they'll liven up. I'm just trying to create a background for the story so we're not all lost, okay? Okay! There will be a timeskip to her debut in the next chapter, that's just a heads up. I don't feel like doing all of that training crap, ha, sorry if you were looking forward to it but my chapter's would be a ton more boring if I did. Just so you know, she got most of her training from Heath, Justin and Wade. She got a little help from everyone though. Reviews are appreciated! By the way, and I'm not bribing, you guys are fantabulously freakin' awesome! That is all =]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised you it would be up, so here it is, enjoy! See you at the bottom (:**

* * *

><p>It was almost three months later. Bronnie was backstage preparing for her debut match. Someone had knocked on her door.<p>

"It's open!" She yelled

Justin walked through the door, "Nervous?" He asked

"Nope, I'm feeling energetic, maybe even a bit jittery."

"Well, you'll be great, I know it." Justin smile

"Thanks Justin." Bronnie hugged him

"You're welcome, Sweetie." he hugged her back

"We better head over to the curtain." she said while walking to the door.

"Alright, I'll walk you there." Justin said before walking with Bronnie to the curtain

* * *

><p>Once there, Bronnie began to stretch out to prevent any muscle pulls. She started to zone out everything so she could stay calm and collected. Bronnie did this before every fight. Especially those with a lot of people in attendance.. Bronnie waited patiently and then it was time. When Rockstar by Prima J began to play, she ran through the curtain excitedly. The people cheered for her. The WWE universe had been awaiting her arrival for weeks now. Mr. McMahon had been advertising her through on screen promos and now here she was. On the biggest performance stage of them all.<p>

Bronnie slid into the ring and waited for the Bella Twins to enter. They entered and and the announcer came on.

"Introducing first, from Pennsylvania, Broooooonnnnnnnie!" The crowd went wild

"And her opponent, form Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!" The crowd booed

The match began and Brie locked up with Bronnie. She grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Bronnie glared up at Brie before spearing her to the mat. Bronnie began to ground and pound on Brie as she screamed. The ref pulled her off and warned her as the twins pulled Twin Magic right behind the ref. Bronnie smirked to herself.

"Challenge accepted, bitch." She said before running at Nikki.

Nikki stood up fully and laughed when she thought Bronnie had missed her. She turned around and didn't know what had hit her. Bronnie had executed a knock out punch and covered Nikki.

"1...2...3." The bell rang. Brinnie stood up and smiled widely as she began to celebrate. The crowd went wild yet again.

"Here is your winner, Broooooonnnnnnie!" The announcer said as the ref raised Bronnie's hand.

* * *

><p>Bronnie walked backstage and jumped into Heath's outstretched arms.<p>

"You did amazing!" Heath exclaimed while hugging her

"I didn't mess anything up, I'm so happy!" She said excitedly.

"You're going to be a real star, kid." Brie smiled as she walked backstage.

"Damn, you can make that punch look so real," Nikki said while watching the replay on a nearby monitor.

Heath just smiled as he stared at brie. Bronnie stood on her tiptoes and cupped her hands around Brie's ear.

"I think Heath has a crush on you." She whispered before pulling away and giggling like crazy.

"Yeah, me too." Brie whispered back, "He's just so cute." She smiled

"Yeah, well, you can't steal my man." Bronnie joked

"What?" Heath asled, snapping out of his trance.

"Nothing." Both girls giggled

"I'll see you guys later." Brie said before blowing a kiss to Heath and walking down the hall with Nikki. Heath blushed lightly and smiled.

"Bye Brie! Bye Nikki!" Bronnie called before turning to Heath, "I know you have a crush on Brie."

"Who? Me? No." Heath denied

"Don't deny it, she likes you too."

"Oh, alright." He rolled his eyes.

"You should ask her out sometime." Bronnie said

"Maybe I will, but, I have a match to go to first." Heath said before walking away

"I see you've become quite the matchmaker." Wade chuckled from behind her

Bronnie squealed and jumped into his arms, "Duh, that's my main purpose in life." she joked

"You did great in your match. You're welcome." He smirked

"I don't recall saying thank you." Bronnie smirked back

"You're heavy, I need to put you down." He changed the subject and set her down.

"So now you call me fat? I see how it is." She turned away from him and pretended to be hurt.

"Well, if you're mad at me, I'm not buying you ice cream." Wade teased

"You're so evil!" Bronnie exclaimed

"It's my job." Wade smirked

Bronnie rolled her eyes before giggling, "I can't ever stay mad at you."

"That's what I thought." He joked

* * *

><p>After Heath's match, they took Bronnie out to celebrate. On their way back to the hotel, Bronnie fell asleep in the car.<p>

"Guys, she's asleep." Heath whispered from the backseat of the car

"She must've been exhausted, then." Justin whispered.

"I'll take her back to my room. There's an extra bed so she can sleep there." Wade said

When they got back to the hotel. Wade carefully carried Bronnie back to his hotel room. He tucked her in and then went to sleep in his own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope it's getting more interesting for you guys. I just got back from vacation today, had an awesome time, it gave me time to let my stories marinate in my brain juices. Isn't that a lovely picture? Lol. Thanks for reading, guys. ReviewAlert/Favorite, Please and Thank you! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I'm failing biology (not surprising) and I hate high school, but you know, other than that Mrs. Lincoln, how was the play? Enough of my senseless ramblings, the story must go on! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Bronnie laid in her bed. She woke up to the door scraping on the carpet as it was open. She shot up with a flash as she saw a tall dark figure come into her room. Only a black silhouette. The only thing she noticed was the sharpened and bloodied blade this shadow was holding. In the blink of an eye, it was standing right in front of her. It left out the most horrific, demonic laugh.<p>

"You're next." It said in a dark voice, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Bronnie screamed in horror as she shot up in bed, sweating, crying, shivering. She didn't know what had hit her.<p>

"Bronnie, are you ok?" Wade asked as he flipped the light switch on. Shielding his eyes, which were not used to the bright light..

Bronnie's labored breathing calmed down, "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, "Just a dream." She kicked the covers off of her and stumbled out of the bed.

Wade looked at the clock, "It's almost time to get up anyhow, no use in going back to bed now."

"I'm going to head back to my own room," She said, now realizing where she was, "I want to sleep for maybe another hour, because I'm not a vampire like you." She joked, Bronwyn always had a time for humor, even if it was morning and she was groggy.

Wade left out a small chuckle, "Okay, I'll let you sleep in a little, but don't forget, we have to train today."

"Eww." Bronnie made a face

"Don't make that face, Bronnie, it'll get stuck like that."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes in a joking manner, before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Bronnie felt like a liar, because she was. That dream had scared the hell out of her and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Bronwyn wished it was just one of those dreams that you could forget 5 seconds after you wake up. But no, this one had to be the one that you forget 5 months after you wake up from it. Bronnie had been having a lot of nightmares lately. <em>It must be from being on the road all the time. <em>She thought to herself as she arrived back at her hotel room. Bronnie walked through the door, but instead of seeing just Kelly asleep in the bed, she saw another person sleeping with her. She looked closer and saw that it was Justin.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, Justin jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up." He said

"What the _hell_ are you doing her?" Bronnie asked in a hushed scream

"Watch your language, Missy." Justin said sternly, "I stayed here last night because I knew you weren't going to be here, and Kelly and I don't get to see each other much, so we-"

"Virgin Ears!" She exclaimed before walking into the bathroom to take her contacts out and exchange them with her glasses. As she did so, Justin got dressed.

"Sorry I surprised you." He said chuckling a bit.

"It's fine, I'll forget it sooner or later. I'm going back to bed." Bronnie said

"Ok, sweetie, don't sleep to late. Wade will kill you." He joked

"Yeah, because he's a vampire who likes to wake up at quarter to six." She laughed before climbing into her bed.

Justin laughed as he opened the door to leave, "See you later, Bron."

"See ya." She chuckled. She watched the door close before letting her head hit the pillow. It felt like only a matter of seconds before Bronnie was out like a light again.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Bronwyn was awoken by her phone ringing.<p>

"Hello?" She answered

"Bronnie, it's Wade, just wanted to make sure you were up. We're not training today, but I just want to talk to you. Is it ok if I take you out for breakfast instead."

"Sure." She said tiredly, she wasn't really listening to anything he had said, all she knew is that it had something to do with food.

"So, I'll meet you in the lobby in about…45 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me." She said before hanging up. Bronnie wanted so badly to go back to bed, but she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, threw on a pair of sweatpants and an athletic t-shirt. Bronnie then met Wade in the lobby and the proceeded to his car.

Most of the car ride was spent in silence, until Wade broke in, of course.

"Do you have nightmares often?" He asked

Bronnie only nodded in response as she looked out her window, she was to tired to put her answer in words.

"Do you remember what they're about? They must be hard to forget."

Bronnie wished he would stop asking questions, she didn't want to answer them. She nodded again in response, only this time adding a soft "yeah' to her gesture.

"What are they about?" Wade asked, Bronnie didn't answer at all this time.

"Bronwyn." Wade said, "Answer me."

"I don't want to talk about them." she said bluntly

"Well if you don't talk about them, you aren't going to get better." He said

"Who are you? My psychologist?" She sneered

"What's going on?" Wade pulled the car over, "You never act like this."

"I'm a teenage girl, I get like this at times." Bronnie lied, she was never like that, ever.

"I'm not buying that, Bronnie. That dream you had, it did something to you to make you like this."

"I don't want to talk about the fucking dream!" Bronnie snapped as she opened the door and tried to get out of the car, Wade grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her, "Don't fucking touch me." She ripped her arm away from him and just started walking.

"Bronnie." Wade got out of the car, "I can't let you walk away."

"What? Like the way you left my mother walk away?" She snapped.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you know that you're my father."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Lol what did you guys think of that chapter? Hope you enjoyed reading it! Sorry if it's shorter than my other chapters just felt like I was going in circles with this chapter so I shortened it a little. Please ReviewFavorite/Alert! Thanks for reading! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'm barely getting my school work done, but I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long, I'll try to get working on the next chapter sooner or later, hopefully the former of the two! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
